Squall is Doctor Who
by CapriciousGemini
Summary: Squall is doctor who and Rinoa, his sidekick. Together the two of them have to save the world from alien attacks. But will the chemistry and attraction be the main killer?
1. Chemistry or Electricity?

Hey everyone! Was bored so decided to do a Dr Who styled drama to Final Fantasy. This story is set off the first episode of the new series with Martha Jones, so hope y'all like it! (Review and tell me, good or bad everything welcome---but be gentle!)

Remember: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or Dr Who, they are copyright to SquareSoft/Enix and the BBC!

x Emm x

* * *

Rinoa sat twiddling her hair around her finger, very much bored and very much oblivious to the world. She sighed dully, putting her pen in her mouth and chewing on the end of it. This was a mere one, of her many habits. Her gaze jumped out of the window and then to the sky, where thick, grey clouds were gathering at the top right hand corner of the horizon. This was slightly abnormal, however they were right beside the ocean, so it wasn't that unusual. 

"Miss Heartilly?!"

The harsh voice brought Rinoa tumbling back down to earth.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, gazing at the old doctor. It was obvious that the stress of every day life had gotten to him. He had worry lines, and laugh lines, with a wrinkled brow and very little hair. His eyes were strict, bearing little or no emotion, and he stood tall, looming over the small group of students who, before meeting this particular man, were eager to become doctors and nurses, now however, were having second thoughts.

"Miss Tilmitt," The doctor began, gesturing to a small girl beside a patient's bed, "is having trouble locating the source, not only of the patient's heart, but his problem too."

Rinoa could feel her fellow peer's eyes burning into her, but still she did not flinch. Instead rather, she glanced at the nervous girl, who bit her lip and scuffled her feet gingerly. Rinoa found it hard to believe that this girl made it out of high school, let alone into medical school.

"Show Selphie how it's done, would you?" The doctor asked.

Rinoa turned her head to him. "Sure." She replied.

The old doctor's eyes watched her, almost with a tinge of rage, as she took the stethoscope from Selphie and began examining the patient.

"So." Rinoa began, looking at the patient for the first time. He smiled politely at her, and she was awestruck at how handsome he was. She was quick to knock herself out of the trance, as the old doctor spoke.

"Come along now, Rinoa. We don't have all day."

"Right." Rinoa replied, picking up the patient's notes. "What seems to be the problem Mr..." She lingered on, hoping that he would give his last name.

"Leonheart. Squall Leonheart." The doctor interrupted.

"Mr Leonheart?" Rinoa asked.

"Well..." Squall began.

"Perhaps–" The doctor interrupted. "You should just start by listening to his heart beat."

Rinoa nodded, forcing a smile, to disguise how annoyed she felt. She put the stethoscope into her ears and breathed on the metal part, to heat it up. She asked Squall to lift up his shirt and she carefully pressed the stethoscope by his left side, below his shoulder. She listened, to an erratic beat. Startled, she moved the stethoscope across to his other side, where she head a normal heart beat. An expression of shock, and horror appeared on her face, which subsided when she looked at Squall, who smiled and winked.

"Come now, Miss Heartilly! What is the diagnosis?"

"Erm." Rinoa looked round. "Perhaps, just abdominal pains...?" She asked, unsurely.

The old doctor frowned. "That is the symptom. Not the diagnosis." He grabbed the notes from Rinoa, before dropping them abruptly on the bed as an electric shock ran from the clipboard to his hand.

"Hey..." Rinoa said, "that happened to me this morning!"

The doctor picked up the clipboard hesitantly. "Yes, well, it would, wouldn't it? We have an electrical storm on the way."

"Ah...electricity." Squall said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"My good friend, Ben Franklin invented that. Ben...hmm always full of ideas!" He laughed. "Mind you, he made me go out in lightning with a kite—not a good idea!"

Some of the students shifted about awkwardly, while others giggled, and smiled out of amusement.

"Yes, well...perhaps a visit from the psychiatric department...moving on!"

He led the students away, down to the end of the room, past all of the beds.

Rinoa turned while she was walking away, and smiled at Squall, who beamed back.

* * *

So...what did you all think?? You see that review button---go ahead click it and tell me what you thought about this story--it takes 2 mins max!! 

Hope you all enjoyed it!

x Emm x


	2. Rain before the moon?

This is chap 2, thnks for the reviews---they mean alot!

* * *

Rinoa collapsed onto the staff room sofa, exhausted. 

"Looks like you've had a tough day." A nurse with long blonde hair clipped back, smiled at her.

"Tell me about it." Rinoa mumbled. She got up and put the kettle on. "It's that old Doctor—what's-his-name?"

"Cid." The nurse replied.

"That's the one. Well he keeps bossing us about, asking us weird questions, that not even he knows the answer to."

"Welcome," The nurse laughed "to the joy of the hospital career."

Rinoa smiled weakly and began rummaging through the cupboards for a cup. She paused for a moment. "What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Rinoa."

"Quistis." Was the response she got.

"Quistis...is it raining, Quistis?" Rinoa asked. There was a moments silence before a cup fell and smashed on the floor.

Rinoa poked her head round the cupboard to see what had happened.

"Erm..." She began hesitantly. "What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rinoa asked.

Quistis's face had gone completely pale and her mouth stood slightly ajar. Her arm rose up and pointed to the window. "The rain." She said in a low voice.

"Yes, it's raining." Rinoa stated.

"You don't understand." Quistis shook her head. "It's going up."

Confused, Rinoa turned to the window, closing the cupboard.

Quistis was right! The rain was not falling to earth, but rather falling rom earth.

"What the..." Rinoa asked, stepping slowly towards the window to have a closer look.

"Whoa!!" Quistis screamed.

Rinoa turned but was pushed forward onto the ground as if a minor earthquake had hit the building. A white light blinded her and she found herself rolling about the floor, tumbling into things as everything in the cupboards fell down.

Almost as soon as it started, it stopped and the white light vanished, in it's place, darkness.

"Rinoa..." Quistis said slowly, her voice shaking.

"What the hell was that?!" Rinoa demanded, trying to get up.

"You all right?" Quistis asked.

"Think so, yeah." Rinoa replied as the two of them stood up, shaking off dust and dirt. "Felt like an earthquake or...?"

"Rinoa. It's night."

Rinoa stared through the window. Quistis was right, it was night.

"But...it was lunchtime." Quistis whispered.

Rinoa walked forward slowly to get a closer look, her mind screaming, but she contained it...she had to.

"It's not night..." She said calmly.

"But it's go to be!" Quistis raised her voice. "It's dark!"

"We're on the moon." Rinoa interrupted.

"What?" Quistis asked, tears building up in her eyes.

"We're on the bloody moon!"

Rinoa dashed from the room, a tearful Quistis following. Screams of patients and visitors filled Rinoa's ears as she ran into one of the rooms.

"All right everyodyAll right, now everyone, back to bed, we've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out, don't worry -" Rinoa yelled to the room, before rushing up to the window.

There, yet again was the view of earth, half round, floating in the sky.

"It's real, it's really... real." Rinoa said, amazement, shock and excitement coming across in her voice. "Hold on–" She reached for the window.

"Don't!" Quistis screamed. "We'll lose all the air!"

"They're not exactly airtight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away, but it didn't, so how come?" Rinoa asked, gazing outside, her eyes fixated on Earth.

She heard screens being pulled back from around the bed, and turned around. It was the man she had seen earlier. He was fully dressed in a stripy grey suit and converse trainers.

"Very good point, brilliant in fact! What was your name?" He asked.

"Rinoa." She replied, smiling.

"And it was Heartilly, wasn't it?" He asked, coming closer. "Right then Rinoa Heartilly, question is: how are we still breathing?"

"But we can't be!" Quistis sobbed.

"But obviously, we are, so don't waste my time - Rinoa, what have we got, is there a balcony on this floor, or a verandah, or..?" He lingered on a bit towards the end.

"By the patient's lounge, yeah!" Rinoa said, rubbing her head slightly.

"Fancy going out?" He asked.

"Ok." Rinoa replied, smiling.

"But we might die." Squall said.

"We might not." Rinoa replied hopefully.

"Good." Squall smiled. "Come on then!" He gestured Rinoa forward. "But not her, she'd hold us up!"

He ran out, Rinoa followed, pausing at the door. She looked back at Quistis who was weeping pathetically, and made her decision. She followed Squall.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it, more reviews appreciated!

On a lighter note, please take time to enjoy this outburst:

IT'S MY 16TH BIRTHDAY IN A WEEK!! YAY ME!!!

ahem


End file.
